The Dust Alchemist
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: Bleeding out and half dead. Ryan Jenkins finds himself in a world alike but so different from both his own world, and the one he just came from. Seriously? Wasn't this Ash's shtick? I own nothing except my ideas and OC's 15 Part of the 4 way sequel of RWBY: Renegade GRAY. Image by KegiSpringfield. On hiatus.
1. Automail

**Here's chapter 1 of Ryan's story, the Dust Alchemist. So here we go. I will not explain Ryan's appearance, because you would have had to read RWBY: Renegade GRAY to understand this, and his outfit description is in it. I own nothing except my ideas and OC.**

* * *

Ryan felt pain...nothing more. He tried to get up, only to feel his left arm unresponsive, he slowly creaked his eyes opened, the sudden light burning his eyes. He look to his left, and saw a bloody mess.

Ryan huffed. "What a bloody mess I got myself into". He mutters before attempting to get up, only for a giant hand to grab him softly and lift him up.

Ryan turned and saw Blizzard behind him, beaten and broken, but still functional.

" _Stay still Master, you are injured"_ Blizzard said in its deep robotic voice.

Ryan grimaced as his left side throbbed in pain, he turned before gasping.

His left arm was gone.

Ryan stared in fear before looking around in a panicked state, as if his arm could be found and put back on, only finding his gauntlet, which was just as bloody as the remnant of his arm.

" _Master, there are Aura signatures nearby, non-hostile, shall I take you to them"?_ Blizzard asks.

Ryan sighed. "Yes, grab my gauntlet and lets go". Ryan orders.

Blizzard gave its example of a nod and picked Ryan's gauntlet up, before speeding off with Ryan tucked safely in his hand.

Blizzard carefully examined the house it arrived at, Auto...Mail...an interesting word. Still nonetheless it had life inside, life that could save its Master.

It slowly approached the house, before knocking on the door softly.

"Now now, don't bark at our guests". An elderly voice chides.

A small elderly woman opened the door, only to gawk as a giant robot holding a bleeding out boy stood in front of her.

Blizzard adjusted Ryan. " _Greetings ma'am, my Master is injured, I hope you could treat him of his injuries"._ Blizzard explains, startling the woman slightly.

The woman glanced at Ryan before sighing. "Can you bring him in"? She asks.

Blizzard nodded and slowly walked over to a window with a bed beside it, before opening the window and placing Ryan on the bed.

The woman came in with medical supplies. "My daughter should be here soon with more supplies, you better hide until we're done". She orders.

Blizzard glanced at Ryan before nodding. " _I will be hidden in the woods"._ Blizzard said before walking off into the woods.

The woman sighed before glancing at Ryan. "Not the first time I've dealt with a bleeding-out boy missing an arm, and being carried by a giant made of steel." She mutters before going to work.

Ryan grimaced and turned, seeing the woman. "Who...who are you"? Ryan asks.

"Pinako Rockbell, now mind explaining why your bleeding out"? The woman named Pinako asks.

Ryan grimaced. "My team and I...we were trying to fight off a force beyond our skills, I lost my arm...and I don't know the fate of my brothers". Ryan explains.

"You call them your team, and then your brothers...you must be close". Pinako notices, cleaning off the blood and examining the lost arm.

The cut was clean, surgical even, it had no loose ends, utterly numbing the nerves in it so there was no major pain...at least until they repaired themselves.

"What will you do now? Without your arm"? Pinako asks.

"I'll adjust, I could make a prosthetic, but it would take years without an arm". Ryan mutters.

Pinako smirks. "Well, that thing of yours dropped you off at the right place, welcome to Rockbell Automail, we specialize in prosthetic Automail arms". Pinako explains.

Ryan sat up. "Really"?! Ryan asks in awe.

"Yep, now normally I wouldn't be appalled by this, but I can't just place an order to an unknown boy". Pinako says, glancing at Ryan under her glasses.

"Oh...Ryan Jenkins, ma'am". Ryan introduces.

"So polite, your Mother must be proud". Pinako mutters, catching Ryan flinch.

"Yeah...she would". Ryan mutters sadly.

Pinako stared. "I'm sorry". She apologizes.

"It's fine, it was years ago...I've come to terms with it, at least I have my sister and Father". Ryan mutters with a bit of hope.

Pinako was about to speak when the door opened. "Grandma, I'm ho-" A blonde teenager began, before spotting Ryan.

"Ryan, this is Winry Rockbell, my granddaughter". Pinako introduces.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ryan Jenkins". Ryan introduces.

"What happened to you"?! She asks, noticing the blood.

"A battle injury, whoever did this had a good blade". Pinako mutters.

Winry was about to speak when she noticed Ryan's gauntlet. "Wow! What's that"?! She asks, going to clean it up.

"It's my gauntlet, made it myself". Ryan says with a smile, proud of his work.

"The structure, the precision, the technology, this is amazing! You have to let me study it"! Winry demands.

Ryan grinned. "How about this, I need a new arm, if I let you study that...could you implement it into my new...Automail?" Ryan barters, while glancing at Pinako for clarification on the name.

"Yes, Automail, and if Winry is up to the task". Pinako mutters.

"Of course...but what's this strange dust"? Winry notices, pointing to the Dust containers inside.

"Oh, hand me that, its my ammunition". Ryan says, taking the gauntlet from Winry.

Ryan laid it down and reached into a bag, pulling out a small pouch and opening the containers, pouring the Dust into separate pouches.

Ryan handed the gauntlet to Winry. "Knock yourself out". Ryan wishes.

Winry let out a small squeal before racing off, obviously to study it.

"By the way, what was with that giant made of steel"? Pinako asks.

"Blizzard? Where is it"? Ryan asks.

"Went to hide in the woods". Pinako answers.

Ryan glanced down at his belt, finding his weapons gone. "He must have my weapons". Ryan mutters.

Pinako's expression was unreadable. "What exactly is that thing? It didn't seem to be controlled by anyone". Pinako asks.

"It's an AI, it allows Blizzard to move and act on his own". Ryan explains.

"AI"? Pinako asks.

"Artificial Intelligence". Ryan clarifies.

Pinako blinked. "Your a strange one, where did you come from"? Pinako asks.

Ryan blinked. "Depends, where are we"? Ryan asks.

"Resembool in Amestris". Pinako answers.

Ryan blanched. "That means...oh no". Ryan mutters. "Weiss, Crystal...oh man, I'm stranded who knows where"! Ryan shouts angrily.

Pinako recoils slightly at his anger. "I take it your far away"? Pinako asks.

Ryan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Very far". Ryan answers, still steamed.

Pinako sighed at Ryan. "Regardless, you need your rest, your in no condition to be moving". She chides while motioning him to lay down in the bed.

Ryan groaned before laying down. "Fine...won't stop me from worrying". Ryan mutters.

"I didn't expect you to". Pinako said with a sigh.

The two sat in silence for a minute, the squeals from Winry as she discovered a new function in Ryan's gauntlet could be heard ever so often.

"How long will this Automail surgery take"? Ryan asks.

"The surgery won't take long...getting used to the new arm is the hard part". Pinako responds. "It connects to your nerves, its like a baby learning to crawl, you got to start the nerves and get them up to speed with the rest of your body". She explains.

"How long is it normally"? Ryan asks.

"Depends on the person, have you had any experience with controlling any other kind of arm"? Pinako asks.

"Yeah, Blizzard has a mimic connection, whatever I do it does, so I have some experience". Ryan answers.

"Maybe a year, two at most". Pinako responds.

Ryan frowned, a whole year? No, he won't wait that long.

"Three months...I'll do it in three months". Ryan challenges.

Pinako paused. Before sighing at Ryan. "Not the first time someone has made a declaration like that, after Winry is done with your arm, we'll start the surgery and get your arm ready to be made, but first some measurements". Pinako begins, pulling out a measuring tape. "We need to measure your remaining arm, to scale it correctly". Pinako explains to the startled Ryan.

Ryan sighed and nodded.

Pinako did measurements, humming to herself as she did so.

"Mrs Pinako-" "Call me just Pinako". Pinako interrupts.

Ryan nodded. "You keep comparing me to someone, mind telling me"? Ryan asks.

"Edward Elric, a boy about your age...and twice as short". Pinako mutters, a smirk on her face.

Ryan chuckled at the jab. "So he had to do this surgery too"? Ryan asks.

"Yes, not only for his right arm, but for his left leg". Pinako mutters.

Ryan flinched. "Ouch". He mutters.

"Indeed, and at such a young age too". Pinako mutters.

Ryan frowned. "I see". Ryan mutters.

Winry suddenly charged in, an ecstatic look on her face. "This is amazing, we should have a new arm ready for you in a couple of days with something like this to work with"! Winry cheers.

Ryan smiled. "That's good". He mutters.

Pinako frowned. "Are you sure you want to do this? The procedure is painful". Pinako asks.

Ryan turned to Pinako. "I have people important to me, and I almost died protecting them, I can take it". Ryan assures.

Pinako sighed. "Very well, stay there and rest, we'll get ready". Pinako mutters before walking out.

Ryan nodded and laid down, his expression in deep thought. He let out a breath as he prepared for a new change, one that was unfortunately going to be permanent. "I promise...I'll get back". Ryan mutters before sighing and mentally preparing himself.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **And there it is. Ryan gets stuck in the Fullmetal Alchemist world, and gets some nifty Automail to make up for his lost arm. Will he learn Alchemy? READ THE NAME! R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	2. Central

**Alright, here is chapter 2. What will happen next? Let's find out. I own nothing except my ideas and OC.**

* * *

Ryan laid in a bed as Pinako and Winry stood beside him, equipment ready. "Are you ready? The procedure is painful". Pinako reminds.

"Yes, I'm ready". Ryan assures.

Pinako sighs. "Very well, let us begin."

 _Timeskip 3 Months._

Ryan swung his rapiers around outside, both arms moving fluidly and precise.

"It seems you were right, you got the hang of it". Pinako observes.

Ryan put his rapiers away and removed the arm of his coat, revealing his Automail arm.

It was white instead of the usual grey that most automail had, it had a slick and smooth look, with the Dust vents running down the top of the arm, showing each individual Dust inside.

Ryan rolled his metallic arm around. "Yeah, feels like my old arm again, thanks Pinako". Ryan thanks.

"No need, you've already payed off the debt for the surgery, what will you do now"? Pinako asks.

Ryan looks up, in his 3 months in Amestris, he had discovered a science known as Alchemy, he eventually spend most of his time outside of adjusting his arm, to learn more about Alchemy, eventually he began picking the Dust he had apart, using a few Dust crystals he had on him, he may very well be able to use Dust in Alchemy, its a work in progress though. "I think I may head to Central, see if there are any books on Alchemy that can help me improve". Ryan says.

Pinako frowned slightly, she had a bit of a sour taste in her mouth ever since Ryan wanted to learn Alchemy, she drilled into his head the taboo's of Alchemy, making sure that incident will never be repeated.

"Well, there's a train station not far, after you've gathered your bearings, your free to head off". Pinako says before walking inside.

Ryan walked downstairs into the basement, where Blizzard sat, being worked on by Winry.

Winry practically squealed to the high heavens when she saw Blizzard, and offered to help Ryan fix him in her spare time. So far using Automail, Blizzard has been doing good, he just needs to find a way to get ammunition easily.

"How's Blizzard, Winry"? Ryan asks.

"Doing good, almost done, got a few stray wires and gears". Winry responds.

" _Master, where would I go after this"?_ Blizzard asks.

"You'll stay here, I can always call you". Ryan reminds, pointing to his automail arm, which had Blizzard's calling program installed.

" _Understood"._ Blizzard says, before sitting back into its pod.

Ryan went back up and prepared his stuff, ready to go to Central and see what he could learn. He hefted his backpack over his shoulder and arrived outside, Pinako waiting.

"Good Luck Ryan, remember to come by if anything happens". Pinako reminds.

"Thank you Pinako, and thank you for helping me". Ryan thanks, bowing to her.

Pinako smirked. "Get moving, before I decide to change my mind about this". She jabs.

Ryan chuckled and ran off past her, off to Central, and through a new world.

* * *

Ryan leaned against the arm of his seat, staring outside the window. He had gotten a couple of jobs in his time with Pinako, to both pay for the surgery, and for personal use, luckily he had enough to buy a ticket to Central. He tapped absentmindedly on his seat with his Automail, going into his thoughts.

"I wonder how the others are doing? If I survived they must have done the same, but that attack...it was supposed to kill us". Ryan mutters, confused.

His thoughts were cut off when a shot rang out, causing him to turn, a man with a mask over his face, accompanied by two others with masks and bags.

"Alright this is a robbery! Give us the goods and no one gets hurt, resist and your dead"! One shouts, the other two walking down the rows.

Ryan sighed to himself, before getting up, pulling their attention.

"What are you doing"? A woman beside him hissed.

"Hey! Trying to be the hero? Get back to your seat and give us your goods". One snaps.

Ryan immediately drew his pistols and shot the two of them in their hands, disabling their use of pistols, before ducking under a shot from the third one and fired both pistols, nailing him in the kidney, causing him to collapse on the ground, injured, but far from dead.

The other two flinched, surprised by the teens quick trigger fingers.

"This is over, drop your weapons or join your friend on the ground". Ryan threatens.

The two immediately did so.

Ryan sighed and holstered his pistols, looking annoyed as the train finally came to a stop. Ryan stepped out as police ran into the train to apprehend the thieves. He didn't want their thanks, it was just business. He walked down the streets, marveling at Central, it reminded him of home really.

"Wonder how Father and Lynsey are doing"? Ryan muses, wondering how his only relatives were doing since his departure.

He was cut from his thoughts once more when an explosion rang out, pieces of earth going flying, he narrowed his eyes at the pieces and sweatdropped, they were in the face of a man! He shook it off and raced to the alley which the explosion came from, seeing a buff, bald man with a yellow mustache, going against a man with raven hair in a ponytail, but wearing a blue uniform.

"Major"! A childs voice called.

Ryan turned and saw two people, one in a massive suit of armor, the other looking as old as him.

The former didn't really have much to say, just a massive suit if grey armor, with a white lioncloth around the front.

The other one on the other hand, looked familiar, then it clicked, this was Edward Elric, the person Pinako kept talking about.

Wearing a black shirt and jeans under a long white coat, something Ryan could respect, Ryan could hear the clanking of Automail under his clothing, having blonde hair as equal as Ryan's in a ponytail, with golden eyes staring at the man behind Ryan.

The man threw a canteen at them, only for Ryan to shoot it out of the air, knowing very well anything could be a trap. The man growled and used the water on the floor to kick up steam, and ran away, leaving a befuddled Ryan in the alley with the 3 figures.

"The heck, was that Alchemy"? Ryan asks himself.

"You better believe it is, nice shot by the way". Edward commends.

"Thanks, but what was that all about"? Ryan asks.

"That guy is planning something, he's already got blood on his hands, enough reason for us to track him down". Edward snaps.

"Then he's on my hit list too". Ryan says, holding his guns to his sides and pressing the buttons on their grips.

(Guess what? Your going to see a described weapon transformation!)

The guns snapped up in alignment with the grips, before the top of the barrels moved to the side, the rest of it widening in size slightly, with the blade that was hidden in the grips, slid out of the barrel and to their full length, the barrels, still attached to the main mechanism, attached themselves to the side of the blades, out of the remnant of the barrel, the gear shaped guard slid out and attached to the grip, forming Ryan's duel Rapiers, Requiem and Echo.

"Let's move". Ryan says, racing out of the alley, ignoring the awed looks of the three in the alley.

"He's right, come Elric Brothers"! The man agrees, running after Ryan.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **I know, I know, I was a bit behind, but my break is over, and I'm itching to continue with this. How do you like my transformation showing? I may do that with the other GRAY members with their weapons. Anyway, Ryan has came in during the Mcdoogle incident. Note that I follow the Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood story, will he become a 'Dog of the Military', must I repeat myself? READ THE TITLE! R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	3. The Ice Alchemist

**Alright here is chapter 3 of the Dust Alchemist, I feel a sudden urge to write it for some reason, oh well. I own nothing except my ideas and OC.  
**

* * *

Ryan growled and looked around, the man known as Isaac McDougal (A name that made Ryan snicker), also known as the Ice Alchemist, was nowhere to be found. He looked around with Edward.

"Got any ideas"? Ryan asks.

Edward hummed. "One". He responded, motioning him to follow, Alphonse behind him. Ryan blinked and followed him.

They arrived back at the scene, and saw Isaac over a Transmutation Circle.

"Well what do you know". Ryan says, pulling Isaac's attention.

"I was wondering what you were doing back here in this alley so I came to check it out, and bingo"! Edward says with a determined look, only for Isaac to chuckle.

"There's no where to run this time"! Alphonse declares.

"Clearly, but who's running"? Isaac asks, his hands out as the transmutation circle triggers in a red glow. They all stood in shock as multiple circles erupted, red lightning shooting in the air.

"An Alchemic reaction...on this scale". Edward gasps.

"Impossible...unless, you don't think he's-" Alphonse says, putting the question in the air.

"A Philosopher's Stone"! Edward finishes, a wide grin on his face.

Ryan blinked in confusion, only to shiver slightly when ice started to form.

"He's freezing the moisture in the air". Edward notices.

"That's some intense stuff". Ryan mutters.

"Edward Elric, you've sworn your life to the state as a Dog of the Military". Isaac begins. "But, do you know the ones you serve, what their true plans are"? Isaac asks.

Ryan couldn't help but think...what's he thinking?

"Who cares? It's not my problem". Edward retorts.

"Don't be a fool! He'll lead us all to ruin! I'm only doing what needs to be done"! Isaac snaps.

"I told you, I don't care"! Edward snaps back.

Alphonse leapt over the ice wall and kicked Isaac into the street, the three turning to him.

"Nice work Al"! Edward praises.

"But we still have stop this Alchemy"! Alphonse reminds.

"I know...so where is it, you have a Philosopher's Stone, don't you"? Edward asks

"What are you talking about"? Isaac asks, a grin on his face.

"Don't play dumb! You have a Philosopher's Stone! Now where is it"?! Edward demands.

"And what are you going to do with it boy? Your out of your league"! Isaac shouts, the water spiking up and freezing. Isaac grabs onto it as it rises, pulling him up.

"Book it"! Ryan shouts, breaking into a run with the two behind him.

"Stand back and prepare to witness a display of Armstrong Alchemy"! Alex shouts.

"He's all yours Major"! Edward responds, the three running behind him.

"Witness the Alchemic art, that has been passed down the Armstrong Line, for Generations"! Alex shouts, before punching the iceberg with a flurry of sparks, causing it to move sideways and burst through some buildings.

"That's...unexpected". Alex mutters.

"What the heck are you doing?! Your making it worse"! Edwards snaps.

"No...I was merely-" They stopped when a shockwave erupted. They turned and saw the ice walls merging.

"They're merging, and if they all meet in the center". Ryan mutters.

"It's Central Command"! Edward snaps.

Ryan stood straight. "Major, you take care of those Transmutation Circles, Edward, Alphonse and I will try and stall him". Ryan orders.

"Consider them erased, I'm on it". Alex agrees.

Ryan nods and begins to run after the ice wall, only for Alphonse to grab his coat.

"We have a quicker way". Edward assures, before he claps his hands and puts them on the ground, the earth shooting them up and onto the ice wall.

"Stop right there"! Ryan orders, drawing both rapiers.

Isaac used Alchemy to send the ice after them.

"Two can play at that game". Edward retorted.

Isaac was blasted back and shot scalding water at them.

"Gah! That's hot"! Ryan shouts, him and Edward trying to shake the heat off.

Isaac ran towards them, using the ice as footing.

"Edward! Heads up". Ryan warns, pushing Edward away as Isaac leapt at him.

"Too slow"! Isaac snaps, snatching Ryan's left arm, only for him to be knocked back.

"What?!" Isaac shouts in disbelief.

"Oh great, you just HAD to ruin my coat". Ryan mutters, taking his coat off, showing his Automail arm.

"Another one"?! Isaac snaps.

"Edward, Alphonse, sit back, this one is mine". Ryan says, twirling his rapiers.

Isaac used Alchemy to send ice at him, only for Ryan to shoot him in the shoulders, surprising him.

"I'm not so easily fooled"! Ryan snaps, leaping up and swinging his rapiers, which Isaac barely dodged, the rapiers nicking his coat.

"Heads up"! Alphonse shouts. Ryan ducked and allowed Alphonse to swing at Isaac, who dodged and grabbed his face, using his Alchemy.

"Alphonse"! Both Ryan and Edward shouted, Alphonse's helmet coming off.

Ryan half expected to see a charred person in there, only to gape when he saw an empty suit of armor.

"There's...nothing in there"! Ryan gapes, his jaw dropped when the suit leapt up.

"Yeah, he's pretty durable". Edward assures, throwing the helmet back on.

"Wait...that means". Isaac began, only to grin madly. "It all makes sense now, you committed the Ultimate Taboo! You attempted Human Transmutation! Alchemy's one and only unforgivable sin"! Isaac accused.

Edward's pupils dilated, as if he remembered a horrible memory. "There...are some lines you just don't cross". Edward mutters before racing forward and belting him in the stomach, and slamming him onto the ice. Isaac used Alchemy to try and stab Edward, only for Ryan to cut right through it, and kicked Isaac off of the ice.

"Nice job, Ryan". Edward praises before they jump off.

They landed in front of Isaac, who stumbled down. "Give it up Isaac, you got no water left". Edward reminds.

"You forget, I have all the water I need, seventy percent of my body"! Isaac reminds.

"Crap"! Ryan shouts, just as Isaac shot blood spikes at them, piercing Ryan's leg and Edward's shoulder.

"Brother! Ryan!" Alphonse shouts.

"Why can't you fools trying to see? I'm trying to save this country"! Isaac snaps, before looking at the ice and laughing madly, walking off.

"Yeah, that's REALLY convincing". Ryan mutters before pulling the ice spike out. "You good Edward"?

"Yeah, let's go". Edward snaps, the three going in pursuit.

* * *

The three gaped when they saw a white sheet over a body, most likely Isaac, with a man with an eye patch over him with some soldiers. "Fuhrer Bradly? Your here"? Edwards asks.

"Ah yes, job well done Fullmetal, I cam down to lend a hand, and to think, that I would be the one to catch him! At anything this will make an exctiting story for my son". Bradly explains. He turned and saw Ryan. "And who's this"?

"This is Ryan Jenkins, a passerby who helped us stop Isaac". Edward introduces.

"It's a pleasure, sir". Ryan attempted to do a straight salute, only to nearly trip when his leg didn't work.

"No need, I'll let this slide due to your injury, those are some impressive rapiers you have there boy". Bradly praises.

"Thank you sir, I made them myself". Ryan explains.

"Anyway, I suggest you get some rest, and to you young Ryan, I thank you on behalf of the Military". Bradly thanks.

"It was no problem, I just did what needed to be done". Ryan assures with a grin.

* * *

"So...if you don't mind...could you tell me what he meant by you committing taboo"? Ryan asks, sitting in a hospital bed beside Edward.

"I...its a long story". Edward hesitates.

"Human Transmutation is mostly used by people who want to bring back loved ones, right? So I have no reason to be upset". Ryan assures. "I would know myself, I lost my mother in a shelling". Ryan admits.

Edward and Alphonse looked startled. "You too huh? We lost our mom to an illness". Edward admits.

"We learned Alchemy and used a flawless Human Transmutation...but it didn't work." Alphonse mutters.

"You got all of the physical stuff down...but what about the soul"? Ryan reminds.

They both paused, before smacking their foreheads.

"Nothing can equal its value, anyone can make the body, but without the soul, its just a husk". Ryan mutters.

"I guess your right, not even Alchemy could fix that". Edward mutters.

"But you did your best, that's all that matters, and you learned from your mistakes". Ryan assures.

"Thanks...but we never found out if he even had a Philosopher's Stone". Alphonse reminds.

"Maybe it will show up in the full report". Edward guesses.

Ryan was about to ask what a Philosopher's Stone was, when the door burst open, Alex holding a bundle of Roses.

"Greetings Edward Elric, and Ryan Jenkins, when I heard you were injured, I DASHED RIGHT OVER"! Alex says, sparkles around him.

The three inched away from the sparkles.

"And as I suspected, you are in desperate need of my assistance, aha"! Alex says, removing his shirt, causing the three to screech.

"You need the example of a perfect physical specimen to inspire you! You see? Your looking livelier already"! Alex laughed.

"WILL YOU GET OUT"?! Both Edward and Ryan shout.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **And there it is, chapter 3. Chapter 4 won't cover their backstory, as they already gave him the basics, but instead it will focus on Ryan's interactions with Alchemy. I'm slowly picking myself up again. So hopefully this keeps up. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


End file.
